blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bull
|base= Clover Kingdom |manga= Chapter 2 |anime= Episode 4 }} is one of the nine squads of the Magic Knights. The squad is known for its destructive behavior and has been regarded as the worst squad of the organization. Overview Like the other eight squads, Black Bull follows the orders of the Magic Emperor and will act according to his requests. All squads, including the Black Bull, perform missions all around the Clover Kingdom whether they are official or unofficial. Additionally, the Magic Emperor rewards stars to squads whenever they have performed excellently on their respective missions. The Black Bulls had gathered -31 stars due to destructive behavior that caused their performance to be more harmful than the threat of the missions themselves. However, due to Asta's arrival in the squad and the recent mission successes they no longer have any black stars. Additionally, while officially only coming in second during the Star Awards Festival, they would have beat Golden Dawn's 125 star count by 6, had they not been starting in the negative. The squad also has a tradition of performing an initiation ceremony when dealing with their new members. This ceremony has been regarded by many of the members as unofficial but exists to measure the quality of its new recruits. Upon the end of the ceremony, a senior member usually bestows the new member with the squad's official robe as proof of membership. Members Black Bull is led by a captain who has the duty to delegate missions, relay messages received from the Magic Emperor, and distribute the members' salaries. Additionally, the captain decides whether a mage is to be accepted into the ranks of the squad. The decision can be made after the captain has seen the potential member's ability during the exam or out of sheer compassion. je suis nul en anglais, va falloir un peu de français. Base of Operations Black Bull's base of operations is a headquarters that houses all of the members. The headquarters is in the form of a large house with asymmetric structures. The house consists of multiple stories with most of them made of stones and bricks. It has a large number of windows and chimneys and a single wooden gate for an entrance. The base is located in a forest within the Common Region. Several features of the house are a dining hall where the members have their meals, a kitchen to complement the hall, a public bathing area, an underground cage filled with beasts, and a female living quarters which is heavily protected with traps. Regarding living quarters, it would seem to have been established that the senior members have larger quarters than the newer members. The base frequently changes layout because of Henry's magic. Henry could mobilize the base if necessary. Black Bull HQ dining hall.png|Dining hall and kitchen area Black Bull HQ public bath.png|Public bath Black Bull HQ women's quarters.png|Hallway to the women's quarters Black Bull HQ beast room.png|Yami Sukehiro's personal beasts' cage Asta living quarter.png|Asta's quarters References Navigation es:Toro Negro fr:Taureau Noir